User talk:Blechmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wonderweiss Margera page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 23:12, 30 March 2009 Please refrain from speculating on the articles or profiles as that is what the forums are for. Aaraoniero is considered to only be of high spiritual power as that is the level he has shown. Which is what is equivalent of that of an average shingiami lieutenant. Also their is no facts to support that his spiritual energy is equivalent to or above that of adjuchas class menos. Also he himself states that the only reason why as a originally being a gillian class hollow and he became an arrancar and then a espada is entirely because of his zanpakuto's ability which allows him to continue to evolve as a normal hollow would because of its ability which allows him to absorb hollows. Never is there any mention of his spiritual power involved in that. Furthermore an Espada's Resurreccion is not equivalent to a shinigami's bankai. In fact the zanpakuto of an arrancar is one in name only and the only similarities are that they both have a release but universally all shingiami zanpakuto have 2. A resurreccion is just a unsealing of an arrancars true form, what level of power it possesses after that is debatable depending on the character even then that cannot be measured in comparison to a shingiami's bankai considering there have been those killed without the use of a bankai and others who have been killed effortlessly with a bankai. In any case that statement is not a fact. Just reading the zanpakuto and resurreccion articles explain as much. Salubri 05:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Talk Pages The topic you are making has already been moved to the forum. The talk pages are for maintenance and page related conversations to the content and what not to make the articles better. They are not for random conversations about what opinions you have thats what the forums are for. Thank you. Salubri 02:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Per what Salubri said, talk pages are not for general discussion. I have moved the section you added to Yammy's talk page to the forums. You can find it here. Also, please remember to sign you posts. Thank you. Tinni 06:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Speculation and personal opinion Please refrain from inserting speculation and personal opinions in articles. Please familiarise yourself with our Speculation Policy before making any more edits. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I see you have already been warned about this. 3 of your edits were undone today on Rukia's page because they were speculative, if you have to say possibly, that is speculation. She has shown no feelings for Ichigo other than him being her friend and it is directly stated that her power level is that of a seated officer, not a lieutenant. Please refrain from adding speculation to the pages--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) THis is the 4th time today that your edit has been undone. I saw your post on Tinni's page and you are still speculating. Show me in the manga or anime where it is stated that Rukia is lieutenant level or the Aaroniere's ressurection is equivalent to a bankai. That was pure speculation, we do not speculate on this site, all our information is referenced meaning that it was stated in the manga or the anime.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) It was said by Chappy that Rukia's powers are equivalent to those of a seated officer, here is the reference http://www.mangafox.com/manga/bleach/v23/c202/5.html. Let it rest already, this edit war is becoming tiring and your "base" is pure speculation. There's the reference to where Rukia's power levels are according to cannon, and unless someone else states anything else, it'll stay like that in the article. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:59, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Amusing but no. Your reasoning for assuming Rukia being lieutenant level is no concern of mine. I deal in fact and facts say that in the manga Chappy said Rukia was strong enough to be a seated officer and that is all. Plenty of people have defeated those who are much, much, much stronger then them. For example, Hisagi defeated a Tosen in resurrection with just his shikai. Kenpachi explained why this is possible back during his fight with Ichigo, Chapter 109 page 19. According to Kenpachi, relaxing, losing focus or otherwise dropping their guard results in their reiatsu becoming weaker, thus allowing their opponent to easily cut them. Espada no. 9 had let down his guard believing Rukia to be defeated. Giving Rukia the chance to surprise him to death. Do not change her power level again. You have been on his wiki long enough for us to come down on you like a ton of bricks if you insist on editing articles and inserting person opinion and other fanfiction rubbish like Rukia having romantic feelings for Ichigo. You have now been warned by myself, Lia and Godisme. Persist and you will be banned. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Not that its any of your business but it is 5PM where I am, in addition, please don't threaten me, it'll just make things worse. Since you don't seem to get it, I will spell it out for you. You are speculating. Rukia trained for a month against Orihime. She might have improved or she might not have. But a month of training for someone who is already highly trained is not going to suddenly jolt her to a new level of power and even if she did, we don't know what that new power level is. Making it pure speculation on the part of readers. Once again, speculation is not allowed in articles and so please refrain from inserting speculative garbage into articles. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Once again, you are speculating, plain and simple. If you believe Rukia to be lieutenant level, good for you. But until we are informed that is lieutenant class, she will remained listed simply as a being equal to power to a seated officer. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Power Levels Please do not change power levels arbitrarily. If you feel a character's power level should be changed, bring it up on the associated talk page.-- Hi Blechmaster. As Godisme has already informed you, changes to power levels should be discussed and agreed upon on the talk page of the relevant article before they are made. Please refrain from unilaterally changing them. Instead, please state your case for changing it on the article's talk page. This is the only way the changes you are trying to make will be left on the page. Regards, 22:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I loeft a bloody discussion no one disagreed I think thats enough reason to change it the damn movie clearly puts him above "high power standard" savarl appolol him self is labeled at least great power himself This is your final warning. If you change power levels without consent one more time, you will be blocked from editing here.--